A Phoenix Rises
by Ahnnxah
Summary: Nix Moves to a new school and meets the Sohmas. But what's her secret? AU HaruxOc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, so please don't sue.**

Once upon a time, God and his two friends decided to have a banquet. They invited twelve animals. The group had so much fun, they decided to do it again. Over time, the group became very close. So, God made a decision. He created a potion, and put it in the sake for the banquet without telling any of the others. When the banquet was over, he told his friends, expecting only their joy. Now they could be together forever, even when death ached to separate them. However, the cat begged God to free him from this spell. "Everything has it's time, my friend, everything must die." Instead of listening to the cat and granting him the freedom he wished, God decided to punish the cat for speaking against him. Only one of the ones present had not drunk the sake, and that one was the phoenix, who would already die and be reborn.

The original three friends were the last to die, the dragon, God, and the phoenix, and God still promised to see everyone again, even the cat.

**A/N Yes, I know it is short. But it is that little sucky prologue. Don't hate it yet!**


	2. School

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

I, Fenikkusu, Nix to my friends, look up at the school building and sigh. _It's just another school like all the others_, I tell myself. _There's nothing different about it._ But I know it is a lie. Even from here I can feel them. Feel how I am drawn to them. I straighten my shoulders, adjust my bag, and walk up the front steps, forcing myself to focus on one thing at a time.

I walk calmly to the front office, get my transcript and uniform, change and then head to class. I brush my long brown hair out of my face, and walk into the classroom. I toss a lazy glance around to see all eyes on this crazy new chick walking into the school. I saunter over to the teacher sitting at her desk and show her the transfer papers I got at the front office. After we talk for a minute about the usual bull, I slump down in the only empty seat.

I grab some paper and a pencil out of my bag, then glance over at the person to my right. Looking back are a pair of grey eyes. Ignoring the instant connection, I turn back to my paper and start sketching. After a few moments, the bell rings, signaling break time.

Mr. Grey-eyes next to me stands and leans against his desk. "I'm Sohma Hatsaharu."

"Nix." I nod to him and lean my chair back onto the back two legs.

"I'm Momiji! Haru and I are cousins!" the blonde haired boy in front of Hatsaharu pipes up.

Hatsaharu's slate eyes merely watched me. Abruptly, I let the chair fall back to the ground as a coughing fit over takes me. I pull out a tissue to cover my mouth, then scrunch it in my hand when I'm done. "This stupid cough," I mutter to myself. It's stronger now, angrier.

"Haru, what's taking-. Oh. Hello. I'm Sohma Yuki. What's your name?"

"Nix."

"Well, you have obviously met my cousins Haru and Momiji. Would you like to join us for our break?"

"The rat. The ox. And the rabbit. Am I correct?" They exchange glances at each other worriedly, checking how I could possibly know their big secret. I fiddle with my bracelets and laugh at their confusion, causing another coughing fit.

"What the hell is taking so long?" We all turn towards the newest disruption.

"And there's the cat."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The orange haired boy yells, obviously annoyed.

"Simple. You are the cat, and these three are the rat, ox, and rabbit respectively."

They all stare at me in shock. "And how do you know that?" Haru finally manages to ask, right as the bell rang. Yuki and Kyo are forced to leave and return to their class, while Haru just continues staring.

"Look, Haru, can I call you Haru? I'm calling you Haru." I say before he can answer, "You aren't going to figure me out. Just tell God that Fenikkusu is coming home. He will understand."

Class continues, and I ignore the looks I'm getting from the confused cousins. And when it's over, I walk out, ignoring the Sohmas' questions.

**A/N Please leave a review!**


	3. The Banquet

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own it.**

I waited a week, ignoring the questions, ignoring the glances the four boys send my way. As I guessed, God didn't tell them about me.

And yet we still hang out. We spend time together, and get to know each other. After school, during breaks and lunch, we can all be found as a group. They are great. Haru and I have a similar style, with the way we dress and act. Both of us wear too many necklaces and earrings and bracelets.

On Friday, before I leave the way I usually do, I turn to Haru. "Tell all the Zodiac that a banquet is planned for next Saturday. Even the cat. And if God questions it, tell him to take it up with me when I arrive." Haru looks at me in confusion, then nods.

I wait until the banquet, fighting with my body the whole time. I can barely focus in class. Even my teachers say I look sick. Honestly it makes me laugh. They only just now noticed the constant coughing, the way I can barely walk without it making movement impossible? Hell, I can't even laugh without it happening.

Finally, the big day rolls around. The big reveal. I dress in my traditional kimono. It has been so long since I've worn it, although it feels longer than it is. When I arrive at the Sohma house, the banquet is already happening. I walk up to the doors and look in, just watching for a minute. Finally, I make my presence known. I walk in, with my head high and forcing down the coughing fit.

Akito glares at me. I bow to him, only slightly mockingly, while everyone else watches in confusion.

"Why are you doing this? Tired of running?" God sneers.

"I wasn't running, my old friend. I was seeking others. And a cure. But of course, my portion of the curse didn't like that."

I can feel the curiosity burning through the gathered people.

"God here didn't tell you the true story, did he?" And so I tell them. I tell them about the three of us, and our banquets. And then I tell them how we split the power. God would control the Zodiac, and keep them together. The Dragon would protect them, keep them safe. And the Phoenix would keep the reincarnations going. God controls the thoughts, the Dragon erases the memories, and the Phoenix can see them. God would have power over the Dragon, the Dragon would have power over the Phoenix, and the Phoenix would have power over God. A trinity, to protect and care for our friends. However, eventually, God forgot that, and just wanted the control. So the Phoenix left to try to find a cure.

"And now the Phoenix is back. My name is Sohma Fenikkusu, and God, your judgment day is here. Haru, would you come here please?" He stands and walks towards me. "With your permission, I would search your memories to determine the severity of God's crimes against His Zodiac. To be fair, I chose someone in the middle, neither one of the youngest nor one of the oldest, who has been here their whole lives. Someone who is not the favorite, or the most hated. May I?" I also chose the guy I have a crush on, but decide not to mention that part.

He nods. I gently set my finger tips on his temples, and allow the memories to be seen. I force myself to contain my rage at the way God, the leader of this group, has treated them. Finally, when I have seen enough to satisfy my intent, I allow the memories to stop.

"I wish I could heal the pain that he caused you, but I can't. I wish I could for all of you. But rest assured knowing it ends now." I turn back to this…Akito.

"Sohma Akito! I find you guilty of the worst kind of neglect of the very people you are here to protect! I never expected it to get this bad, not even in my worst nightmares. While the curse begs me to make you suffer the way you have done to the Zodiac, I will have mercy. You have two options. Option one, you leave and never return. You will remain God, but you will never see any member of the Zodiac again. Option two, you free the members! Allow them to be normal humans, and allow them to choose their own path, including how much they will see you. You have one night to decide."

I collapse to the floor, released from the tradition-steeped activity. I pull a tissue out from the pocket in my sleeve as I cough more, dropping my hand when I'm done. Haru kneels by me, begging me to tell him what's wrong.

"I'm sick. I have been since I left." I feel an intense burning in my chest. I try to fight it down. "Shit…I have to get outside…" I force myself to stand and make my way to the door. As soon as I get away from the building and to the concrete, I fall to the ground again.

"Nix, tell me what's wrong. Just tell me so I can help." Haru is pleading with me. I cough a glob of grey mucus onto the concrete.

"You can't. Just…please get back…"

Hatori pulls Haru back, as I cough even more. The burning in my chest spreads, and as I turn my head to smile at Haru, the final breath leaves my lungs.

**Please review!**


	4. Flames

**Yep, still not mine. At least, last I checked...hang on, let me check again. **

**Back, and still, I don't own it! Only Nix.**

She is just lying there and Hatori is pulling me away. But he doesn't understand. We shared memories. She might have looked at mine, but I saw hers too. Not all of them, but some. So much pain. So much hurt. So much loneliness. I liked her before that but she shouldn't be alone. She's been alone too long. I might not have had time to process much, but I got that.

She starts coughing again, then turns to me and smiles. And I see her chest fall then not rise. "No!" I feel more hands on me, but I don't care. After all that she has been through, she deserves happiness, not death. I feel the pain starting. She saw me. All of me. Dammit! We even had the same sense of style! How could she do this?

I finally slump down to the ground, just staring at the missing piece of the Zodiac, the one we had forgotten about. Tears start swimming in my eyes. She and I had something! I felt it when our minds were open, but now she's dead. I have never seen anyone die, and honestly? It sickens me. Hell, if I didn't know better, I would say she was glowing.

It only takes me a minute to realize she IS glowing. And by that time the flames are licking up her body. I try to reach her, to grab her, but the hands hold me back again. I hear them calling for water, but it's too late. The fire burns all around her. I watch as it surrounds her, knowing there is nothing I can do.

Then she coughs again. We stare in awe as she coughs again and again, as the fire burns through her. I watch her beautiful hair get eaten by the flames, I watch her kimono disintegrate. And then, I watch it push her up and to a standing position. I watch as she coughs one more time, and I huge glob of blackness falls out of her mouth, only to be engulfed by the flames. Suddenly, her chest moves and she takes a deep breath. Her eyes open and she gives me a smile, then looks around her.

Her smile grows as she sees the flames, and she seems to enjoy them. Slowly, the flames recede, leaving Nix standing. Her kimono is gone, burned away and replaced by a dress that definitely looks like fire. Her brown hair is now reds and oranges and yellows, almost shimmering between the colors. When she turns to look at it she has the biggest smile I have ever seen. Then she takes off running.

I shake off my shock and follow her. I'm not letting her get away again. I finally find her collapsed and laughing in the grass.

"Hey, Haru."

"Ya wanna tell me what all that was?"

"I died. It's been awhile since that happened, but I knew it was coming."

"What?"

"I'm the Phoenix, Haru. I'm not reincarnated like the rest of the Zodiac. I am reborn. Normally it changes me back into a baby, but I can't do that until next time I die. Taking care of the Zodiac is more important than my rebirth cycle."

"But why did you die?"

"I was sick. I had been since I left. And that was a good couple hundred years ago. I've died and been reborn a couple times since then. The only thing I found that would break the curse is God deciding to set everyone free. And I'm not even sure if that will work. But if it didn't, I wouldn't have been able to say that to Akito…my version of the curse is a lot more complex." She smiles at me apologetically. "I was reborn as my age because I'm in the middle of dealing with a major…event, I suppose."

"Well, I'm glad you are still, you know….not a baby."

"Me too. I get really tired of growing up. I don't wanna count how many times I have been through puberty." She laughs, and it's such a nice sound. "It's been a long time since I could breathe normally. Since I could relax and talk to someone."

"I was about to say you can relax and talk to me, but you were in my head. You can make that judgment for yourself."

"Actually, I only saw what directly links to Akito. I was careful….I didn't want to violate your privacy more than I had to."

"I…saw some of your memories."

"I know. I even know which ones you saw. A door, once opened, may be stepped through in either direction. So, you figured out how to step through it. And what did you think of it?"

"Such a lonely childhood. So lonely, so very, very alone! Such a lonely little girl. Lonely then and lonelier now! How can you bear it? My lonely Phoenix... dance with me."

"I can't."

"Dance with me."

"I can't."

"There comes a time, Phoenix, when every lonely little girl must learn how to dance!" And with that I grab her hand and pull her up. I hold her close and set one hand on her hip. I smile as I guide us into a slow dance, never letting go of her hand. Slowly, she starts to smile back.

And we keep spinning, keep dancing until the sun rises over the Sohma house. And somehow, my smile never fades. And somehow, neither does hers. And even I bet even she can't remember the last time that happened.

**Reviews are welcomed, and encouraged. ;) Oh, and lot's and lot's of internet cookies for everyone who recognizes the reference I slipped in!**


	5. Epilogue

**Nothing has changed. Still not mine. **

Rather than lose her family, Akito decided to release them. Oh, and revealed that he was a she. She still hates me for it, making her free them I mean. But I did my job. I did what I thought was best, and stand by my choice. She released everyone, and was very surprised by their reactions. Most stayed by her side, albeit with a warning about his treatment of them. They are helping her to heal, helping her become a better person. Maybe one day she will forgive me, and God and the Phoenix can again be friends.

When the zodiac was freed, I believe it freed me as well. Hard to tell yet, though, unless I want to attempt suicide. (Somehow a lot less tempting now that I have friends and a boyfriend…)

I became closer to Haru, and we are now…official? He never really asked, but everyone knows. The rest of the Zodiac has opened their arms to me, and we are becoming close. I was surprised how easily I was forgiven for leaving. I finished high school with only a few problems about my hair. I told them I had been dying it brown to cover the color, but grew tired of hiding who I was. I proved it to be natural to a select group (I'm told it was in a similar fashion to how Haru did) and we moved on. I find myself happier than I have been in many lifetimes, and my Haru claims this is the happiest he has been in his singular one. He makes me smile.

And we dance. And we smile. And we laugh. And we grow. And, most importantly, we remain human. Only time will tell how the rest of our lives will go. But for once, I look forward to the adventure.

**Please leave a review! **

**And I will probably be editing this and adding more background, information, and characters. :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**And, by the way, random tidbit, Nix is actually and is not short for Phoenix! All at the same time! I took the Japanese characters that make up ****Fenikkusu ****( フェニックス ) and removed a couple to get ニックス , which translates to Nix. However, ****Fenikkusu apparently means Phoenix, so it works! Interesting, huh?**


End file.
